


It´s like a  Déjà-vu

by JaliceCookie



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Children, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friendship, Future, Hate, Love, Past, Secrets, elite, fix-it-fanfic, hometown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: AU where Polo survived in the last moment and life goes different ways for the former students of the Las Encinas. Years later they find themself in trouble again - will they be able to work one more time as a team to get ride of this problem?
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana, Carla Rosón Caleruega/Polo, Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

"I hate this dancing group - i never ever go back there again Dad - it´s a nightmare. Worse than school. Or doing my homework - or...."

Before his daugther could continue to list all the reasons, why she hated the dancing lessons she need to visit - the young girl let out an high pitched scream as she see one of her best friends on the other side of the street. 

"Milagros don´t even think to run over the street!", Samuel said and grabbed his daugther by the 12 year old daugther by her wrist, to stopp her from running over the street. This girl wasn´t scared of danger - just like her mother.

"There are no cars Dad - Mom does it all the time", Mila complained.

"Your Mother is an Adult - you are not. By the way you wanted to attend this dancing group", Samuel replied and looked a bit confused at the girl with the dark hair and the dark eyes. She looked so much like her mother. Even if things didn´t worked out between him and Rebeca after they left Las Encinas - still she got pregnant and Mila was born. Today Samuel and Rebeca are good friends and they try to care for the girl together. 

"Why can´t she come with us to the new school? She promised it", Mila said after a few moments and Samuel sighed once. The new school his daughter should visit was - much like his situation back so many years ago. But Mila´s school was destroyed by a fire. He didn´t answer his daughters question right know, becaused he noticed very soon, that one of her friends, who was walking on the other side of the street, now come towards him and he remembered that is was one of his old school friends - Ander and Omar together with their twins greeted them.

"How long have its been since we saw you the last time Samu?", Ander said with a grin and gave his old friend an high five, while Omar pulled Samu in a hug. It was really long ago since they were all together. 

After the dangerous night at the club - the ambulance arrived on time, Polo was saved and survived. They never spoke a word about what really happend and most of his old school friends went on their own adventure.

Rebeca, Guzman, Ander, Omar and Samuel himself finished High School, Nadia and Lu studied at the columbia university in New York, Valerio is still Carla´s left hand about the Family Buisness and as far as Samuel was informed, Cayetana was still in their hometown. Polo was send to an Rehabilitation clinic to Germany, where Christian was also staying for a long time. Ander had won the fight against his illness and Guzman was living in Barcelona - at least that was the last information Samuel got from his - now good friend. 

Rebeca was still living with her mother, but for Rebecas sake she stopped dealing with drugs, as soon as she found out that her daughter was pregnant. Sometimes life could turn in the right direction. 

When Samuel was thinik about his mother and his older brother, they stil didn´t came back to Spain - but they meet sometimes in another country. Samuel´s goal was to gave his family the safety they need - and maybe some day, they can life in peace again in Spain. After the police failed so much, the young man was not surprised, that his mother and brother didn´t want to come back. 

The relationship between Omar and Ander grew stronger over the years and after their engagement, a stable job and a nice little house, they adopted twins. These twins were good friends with Samuels own daugther - but they didn´t see each other often. So he was intersted why the little Family was walking at the same street as he with his daughter.

"What are you guys dowing here? You know this street leads toward the privat school right?", Samuel said with an smile on his face and let go of his daugthers wirst.

"Mila told us about the new school she will visit - "

"...and we couldn´t let our best friend go there without us - "

"...so we talked a lot...."

"...and very lot to Daddy and Baba and here we are - isn´t that great Mila?", the twins said and gave her friend a hug. Mila´s mood changed and she was happy to face this new first day at the new school not alone.

"Let´s just say Mateo and Zehra wouldn´t let go of this topic", Ander said and took the hand of boyfriend, while they kept walking.

Ten minutes later the parents had brought their kids to the new school and were informed, that a privat school bus will bring them home later safe and sound. So the adults have some time to talk about all what happend during the last years, they haven´t seen each other.

"Did you also get the E-Mail from Guzman? He invited all of us to Barcelona to spend a weekend in his house. It would be great to see all our old friends again and I´am sure the kids would be happy too", Ander said after he looked up from his phone. At least that was not such an bad idea and maybe the new school year for the children could start good.

********

"Is Auntie Lu coming as well Daddy? I missed her so much"

Guzman was finished with talking to the catering service he orderd for the weekend, he invited his old friends to Barcelona. It was about time, since everyone went on their on path, chose their own life and the contact broke appart. It was sad but Guzman was looking forward to see all of them again. His house was big enough and since spent a lot of time at work, he was happy to take a break. He put his smartphone away and looked towards his 12 year old daughter, who was sitting near the pool and was reading a book.

Since he need to work so much, the girl was homeschooled since she was 5 and she get well along with it. 

"I think so. Are you finished with your homework the teacher gave you before summer holidays Amalia?", Guzman replied and the blond haired girl with the glasses on her nose tried to hide behind her book. Homework was so - annoying.

"Amalia?", Guzman replied and he got an shy look from his daugther.

"Not with all - Math is so hard and you were working all day. Can you help me please?", his daugther asked him and Guzman nodded, went with the girl and her book inside and half an hour later the ´hard Math Homework´ was finished.

"You now that you can come - anytime - in my office when you need help right?", Guzman said after the finished homework was in a folder and his daugther was sitting on her bed, with her tablet in her hands - she just nodded and thanked him for his help.

"There is something else - i want to talk about with you Mi princesa....", Guzman added and he tried to avoid this topic a few times - but his little girl was old enough to understand some adult problems.

"What is it? Did i finally get a kitty?", the blond haired girl asked carefully and Guzman sat next to her on her Bed, put he tablet away and got so the full attention from his daugther.

"Once me and my friends were at High School - a promised a woman - Nadia - that when she comes back to Spain, that i will be there for her. She is in a difficult situation right know and i promised to help her. She will come as well this weekend and i wanted to tell you this, before she arrives", Guzman explained and the green eyes from Amalia looked at him carefully. He once or twice told her about Nadia and that she was the sister from Omar. 

"Why is she in trouble Daddy?", Amalia asked carefully after a few seconds.

"She and her daugther need to leave their flat, because Nadia´s boyfriend were not nice to them. I offered them to stay with us for a while", he explained and his daughter pulled him in a carefull hug. As if she could sense that he felt so bad for Nadia. The shy girl mosty knows when he felt not so good. 

"That´s really nice from you - can i help you and your friends somehow...", the girl asked friendly and as much as Guzman liked that she wanted to get better with her shyness, he knows that most of the time his daugther wanted to stay in her room and read a book.

"I will call you, if i need help Mi princesa"


	2. Chapter 2

Carefully he closed the door to his daughters room and went downstairs. There were so many other things, that need to catch up with - not only the catering or the rooms, wich his housekeeper had prepared for the quests already. Guzmán wouldn´t rest until everything was - perfect. Most like during his job he take the high price of getting the perfect result. Everything else - like spending more time with his daugther was not always possible for the young Adult. 

As he told Samuel during the last school year, he wanted to study buisness, And Guzmán did, he got an high education and an university degree in business administration. Wich includes lot of working hours at the weekend and less time for the important things in life. But that´s what he always wanted and as far as the young man could tell, Amalia was okay with that. 

She was an uncomplicated child - at least that was the case, when Amalia was by herself. With a self-pitying smile, the young father thought of the last meeting with his good friends and their offspring. Together the children were just like an upcoming Thunder or like a hurricane. And most of the time the kids end up creating chaos. 

In defense of the kids and to say sorry to Omars and Anders Furniture ,back at that time, somehow two chairs and a laundry basket were destroyed , he had to admit that the children amust have been around 5 years old by the first meeting. It wasn´t all their fault, but it was a funny situation. A few years maybe was enough to change the childrens oppinion of ´we can create a big mess if we work together´ to - hey we are almost Teenagers, let´s just hang out together and have fun. Was that to much to ask? 

  
  


  
  


"Hey Nadia - you need someone who pick you up from the Airport? I´am on my way. Be careful at the Barcelona Airport are more thieves than you would expect" - as soon as he noticed how his smartphone made the typical - you are getting a call - noise, he picked up and could hear Nadia´s Voice. It was not an question, that he would drive as soon as possible to the airport, to pick Nadia and her daughter up. 

"Sure....i know the way to the hotel, if you want to stay there before the party weekend tomorrow. I´am looking forward to see you" - and so Guzmán told one of his housekeepers to look afte Amalia when it´s necessary and than he left to drive to the Airport.

He just wished , to get more information, what Nadia´s Boyfriend did to her - so that he can fly personally to New York - to beat this jerks ass.

  
  
  


********

Life wasn´t fair. It was hard,unfair and sometimes you get pushed back on the ground more often, than you would like it. Sometimes, you end up wishing you took an offer for your own better future. If you let the chance drive away - you end up with nothing. Well, that´s not true at all - you end up as a broken person. The only thing left is your family.

Cayetana regret a lot of the decisions she made during the last years. She felt sorry about how horrible she acted towards her own mother, just because she worked at Las Encinas as the cleaning woman. And Cayetana was so focused on a good first impression to her new school ´friends´ - that she ignored her mother, who worked so hard to offer her own daugther a better chance in life.

And the way Cayetana thanked her? She started stealing a expensive dress from one of her mothers clients, get nearly got caught when Valerio and Guzman destroyed an house where she was supposed to clean everything and to celebrate a party. She messed up more than she like to admit back than. But her Cinderella Story was about to get an nearly happy endig - with Polo and Valerio. 

Why was she so focused on having a better life - a better name and a better future with the two boys? Because Cayetana loved the Lifestyle from Polo. The chances he had and the freedom he could taste, without beign worried that the money was never enough to go on a holiday or to buy a new school uniform. She wanted this love with Polo and Valerio so badly, that she pushed both boys more and more away from her. She wouldn´t let go of the popular and rich life she tasted from - because Cayetana knew, that with her own family Name, she was never able to reach such an goal in years. 

Today she was still living in her Hometown - the place were Las Encinas were in all of it´s beauty. And the dark memories that Cayetana relates towards this school. She had not much luck with her life, after she said no to the offer of Polo´s mothers, to let them pay her College. Back than she didn´t thoughed it was the right thing to do. The two woman had more important things to do - than care about her life after High School. Their son was after the night at the club, in a dangerous situation and as far as Cayetana could remeber it, it took more than a year for Polo to recover from Lu´s attack. 

Even if her head is gone over the love she had with Polo - her heart was hurting every Time, when she heard his name. She truly loved him - not the life Polo could afford for her - but it took Cayetana to long to realize it. It was to late and she cut most contacts with the former students. She still was living her life - the that was supposed to be hers. And she get along....not well but somehow she was able, to provide food, clothing etc. for herself and her daugther. 

She wasn´t Polo´s or Valerios. Sometimes Caye wished it would be the case, but the father of her 13 year old daugther run away as soon as she told him the truth. Sure Caye had the Support from her mother - after all the young woman couldn´t forget the wonderful time she had during her High School years. Not just the higher education, but also the possible future she could have with Polo and Valerio. It was all ruined and she was left behind. 

After the club incident, she refused to go any longer to Las Encinas - but she worked there as an janitor for almost the last school year. But it was not easy for her, she saw how much fun the others had - visiting the classes and enjoy the higher life. And she was stuck between some yellow gloves and a broom. All her contact towards her beloved boys broke appart and she was left behind, in the dirt and with so much negative feelings deep inside her. 

After the school year had passed, she did different cleaning jobs around the city and at one ´after-work-party´ she got drunk, was flirting a little bit too much with the biological father of her child and the ended up in his appartment. For a few weeks life went smooth and easy for her. She felt the love she had with Polo and Valerio - but reality hit her hard, as she found out that she was pregnant and her ´beloved´ friend ran away as fast as he could. Since that day Caye never had a relationship again and she lived for her daughter and do gave her an better live. 

Of course Valerio tried to contact her during the last years, but Caye was to ashamed of her past - again - and blocked him as well as Polo on all social media accounts. She wanted to start over - again - and this time she finally had made something right. 

Her Job intereview went well and her boss was really interested in her- so after a few ´dates´ he convinced Cayetana to move with her daugther to that citiy, where he had his company headquarter was - and so Cayetana ended up with her daugther in a big city, living in a really nice and big house and was dating her boss. 

"Catalina? How often i told you not to sneak upstairs with food?"

The blond haired woman was about to leave the house, to go to the headquarter to assist her boss with some paperwork - and what she saw made her a little bit annoyed. It dosen´t matter how often she told her offspring Catalina, that no Food is allowed upstairs, the young girl alwayas try to hide some. And this drove Caye a little bit nuts. Is it so hard to stick to this simple rule?

"I can´t belive it Mama - you see that, but you didn´t care, that i need to gave up my dance classes, so that we can move here for what again?", Catalina replied a bit reproachful. It was clear that the teenager was not happy about her mothers plans.

Caye took one step to her daugther and gave her an soft smile. She looked so much like her during her young years. But she had no time to discuss that topic again.

"I do this for us - it´s just you and me Kitty - please eat downstairs, and when i come back from work, we´re looking for a new dancing class for you, near the new school okay?"

It don´t take long until her little sunshine nodded, pulled Caye in a hug and than went with her plate of food to the living room. Seconds later Caye could her how the teenager was listening to some Youtube videos.

Minutes later the woman left her house, her wonderful new life and went to her boss/boyfriend to stark her work as a secretary. It was a big change for her from the ´useless and underpaid cleaning lady - to the respected and well earning secretary woman´ and she liked her new life and her new job very much.

But Cayetana never forget the past and one little dirty secret she was hiding in her purse for a very long time. This purse was looked away and she wanted to wait for the perfect time to get her revenge. 

Because this secret would destroy some lifes, relationships and would turn the lifes of her ´old friends´ upside down. All Cayetana needed was to wait a little bit longer - to be more patient - as they say ´you cannot hide dark secrets forerver´ - and because she played a big part in this dark secret - she was sure her plan would work out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom? Let me help okay? You´re shaking"

Nadia was trying so hard to hide her true emotions in front of her daugther. She shouldn´t be worried about her mothers condition.

No, her daugther should be a happy girl in her early teens without the events of the last weeks and months. Nadia felt in Love with the wrong boy and didn´t saw it coming. Can you belive it? Nadia herself was so frustrated about her blindness for this person, she lived together with for almost 13 years. This guy was the biological father of her daugther and at the start of their little Family Life, everything went well - but it got worse every day she and her child need to spent with this man.

The worst part of all this was, that Nadia kept silent. She nerver told her Family or her friends what was going on behind closed doors. Most of the time she was happy that her daughter was asleep when she and her boyfriend were in the middle of a fight. But Nadia also knows, that her child was so smart to see, if she feels unhappy. Not that Nadia would admit that she was shaking, after leaving the Luagge reclaim at the Airport - no it was more the fact, that she was nervos to see Guzmán again.

Sure they meeting every year, to celebrate their friendship, but during the last years Nadia stayed at home - with him - and the bad memories she tried so hard to hide deep inside her. Enough of that - ah there was her inside voice again - maybe she should listen this time to her and focuse on her daugther. Expect the fact that she haven´t seen Guzmán for almost five years - Nadia tried to be calm - and she failed. 

"I am fine Nala - let´s go and meet an old friend from me", Nadia replied after a few seconds and lead her daugther towards the exit. The Reunion with Guzmán was warm, friendly and very short, because Nadia didn´t told her daugther about the past with Guzmán. She just knows that Guzmán was an old High School friend of hers and that he was so friendly to take them both in for a couple of days. 

"Hola - I´am Nala - it´s very nice to meet you", Nala introduced herself to Guzmán with an friendly smile and after that - Guzmán lead the two girls towards his parked car. Maybe later Nadia would have an chance to talk to Guzmán more privat. Because what she was about to tell her former boyfriend was nothing for young ears. 

30 Minutes later the car was parked in front of an old looking hotel and while Nadia´s Daugther was reading a book on her bed, Nadia thankend her former boyfriend for the ride from the airport to the hotel.

"I´am sure, that you need to prepare a lot of things for tomorrow?", Nadia added a few moments later. She wouldn´t take more of his time than he already spent on her. 

"Nah - no big deal. I mean most of it is already finished and the Catering Service will come on time tomorrow. Maybe i need to convice to Amalia to get of her room - but i can be all yours for the rest of the day - I mean as a friend or tourguide Nadia - have you ever been to Barcelona? I can show you the best places", Guzmán said with an smile on his face. Sure his daugther would be fine when he was gone a little bit longer. Maybe she would still be in her room and watching some Youtube Videos on her Tablet. She was big enough for staying a few hours alone and he would be happy to show Nadia and Nala the Town.

"I´am not sure...the flight was - exhausting and....maybe another day?", Nadia replied and at that point her child looked away from book and she was instead of her mother a lot more interested in that idea. Mostly because her Mom would be distracted about the events from the past few weeks - and Nala really wanted to see more of Barcelona.

"Didn´t you told me something about, how much you wanted to visit the La Sagrada Familia? Really she talked about nothing else on the whole flight - maybe....we can go there when Guzmán have the time?", Nala said in a friendly voice and against this argument, Nadia couldn´t say - so she agreed and not long after they left the hotel - an old Feeling came back inside of her.

"....and it´s really alright for your daugther if you came home later?", Nadia asked as they walked on the sidewalk on their way to La Sagrada Familia. She knew less about the 12 year old girl and when Amalia need to share her home for a couple of more days with Nala - Nadia wouldn´t gave her the feeling, that she was stealing her father from her. But Guzmán saw no Problem with that topic.

"That wouldn´t be a Problem - Amalia is really easy to take care of herself. Besides the Houskeepers will be with here for a few more hours - and if I´am correct, neither Lu or Samuel going to arrive more early - she will be in good company. And after we visit La Sagrada Familia - I´am going to invite you for Dinner at an nice restaurant"

*******

"Hello? Anybody Home?"

Valerio made the wonderful choice, to visit Guzmán one day earlier than he planned it. Mostly because he was near Barcelona and the offer to stay at this house whenever he wanted was something, Valerio couldn´t say not to. He had no idea, that Guzmán was still with Nadia and her Daugther at the Hotel. One of his housekeepers let him inside and now Valerio was standing in the living room - waiting for someone to respond. 

As that was not the case, Valerio went to the kitchen and his first glace was into the Fridge. The travel towards Guzmán house was long and the last time he visit the near by CEO of an big company promised him a drink. It was kind of strange that he wasn´t at home - but that means more Food for Valerio - so why should he care if the person, that owns this house wasn´t at home.

Twenty Minutes later he was sitting in the kitchen, eating an self made Sandwich and an open bottle of Wine in his other hand, smiling and so he started eating. It would just be a matter of time, when Guzmán will arrive at home - sure Amalia was here somewhere but this kid was shy like a deer, so he maybe wouldn´t see the 12 year old today.

"¿Te gusta? Daddy always says it´s very expensive wine"

Surprised Valerio put the bottle of wine back on the table as he heard the soft voice from Amalia and a few seconds later the young girl was standing in the kitchen, shy looking in his direction.

"Hola Muñeca - didn´t expect you to show up here - and yes it taste wonderful thank you", Valerio replied smiling at her question, if the Sandwich and the Wine taste good. About his Salutation, the blond haired girl with the dark glasses on her nose wasn´t so happy.

"Muñeca? I don´t like dolls - they are creepy Uncle Valerio. Why Daddy didn´t told me you are coming earlier?", Amalia replied and than got herself a cold bottle of water out of the Fridge.

"What would a surprise be - if i would tell him about my visit one day earlier than the party weekend? Besides are you not happy, to see your  favourite Uncle?", Valerio replied and than took a bite of his Sandwich. 

"....and now tell me - how cool can Homeschooling be? You can´t even flirt with some boys you like Muñeca. Your Dad should  seriously think about sending you to an public School - maybe the one Samuels Daugther is visiting at the moment - would be much more fun"


	4. Chapter 4.

"I can´t belive we gonna see all our Friends again. It´s gonna be so cool. We can play spin the bottle or other funny Party Games - how long do you guys think are we stuck in this Car until we reach Barcelona?"

Milagros was super happy to spend the Weeend with her friends and to see them again after such an long period of Time. It was sad that they all lived so far away from her and the only good point about the new privat School that she is visiting was, that she had the Twins by her side. Mateo and Zehra looked not so amused about the long Road trip they need to spent in the car with their Fathers and the Parents from Milagros. It wasn´t because they didn´t enjoy the company of their friend and her Family, but they hate travelling by car. 

"This Weekend is gonna be wonderful. We havent seen the others in Months. Have any of you ever been at Uncle Guzmán Place?", Zehra replied with an soft smile.

"Nope - but I´am sure it huge - like a castle or so", Mila replied.

"Uncle Guzmán don´t live in a Castle....does he?", Mateo asked the two Girls and he couldn´t think that was true.

"I just heard how my Dad was talking to him on the Phone and how Uncle Guzmán said something about that his Pool was getting ready and that an entire School Class could fit in there - so i guess he lives in a Castle. Must be a dream for Amalia", Mila explained and ignored how the Parents were laughing about her comment. 

"It must be so wonderful to study at Home. I mean nothing against our new privat School - but it´s like in one of these High School Movies", Mateo said and he was kind of wished he had the Chance to study at home.

"Really Mateo? You rather like to study at Home than at School? Are you kidding me?", Zehra laughed amused about her Twins wish.

"Why not? Than i have a few hours peace and silence from you Sister", Mateo joked with an smile on his face.

"Maybe - but than you need to face the wonderful Voice from Daddy when he is taking a shower", Zehra said and from two seats ahead from the Kids, Ander turned around and gave his Daugther an amused look.

"I sing wonderful in the Shower - can you say the same Zehra?", Ander asked her with an grin on his face.

"Really? Because Baba sometimes say, that an Cat could sing better", Zehra replied confsued.

"I told you never tell Zehra something in secret Baba - it breaks out just like that", Mateo laughed in the Direction of Omar, who was sitting on the drivers Seat and hardly could hold back an amused laugh. 

"You think that even a cat can sing better?"

"Desides on what cat Ander...I mean..."

Rebe rolled her eyes about the couple and turned around in her seat.

"We have an 3 Hour trip ahead of us - if you two lovebirds want to discuss any Shower Problems, do it when we arrived yeah? Some People are trying to fall asleep yeah?", Rebe said and than placed her feet next to the car dashboard and tried to continue her tries to fall asleep again.

"Hey that´s unfair. I want to sleep as well. Can i use your leg as an Pillow Zehra?", Mila said and than, without waiting for Zhera´s Answer, placed half of her Body on Zhera´s leg.

"Didn´t you slept the whole way from our house to the Meeting point Mila? It was more than 2 Hours?", Samu asked his daugther and he kind of wished to get a little bit of sleep as well. This Weekend is going to be long and since he knew Guzmán very well, there would be a lot of alcohol. 

"It was way to short Dad - i couldn´t sleep last Night very well - I mean hello? We are going to see our Friends again. Do you think Hector will be there as well?", Mila said honest and the Twins nodded about her question.

"Wait you ´t mean the Son Uncle Yeray? That would be so much cooler - our Clique would be together again. I just hope these 3 hours of driving to Barcelona will pass by very fast", Zehra said and looked outside the Window - both kids and Parents couldn´t wait to meet their Friends again. Little did they know - that at Guzmán Place, Things weren´t that easy at the Moment.

********

"....and that will be your Room Nala. I hope you like it"

"I´am really grateful for that. I mean your hostage for my mother and me. And for the Dinner yesterday. Did you decorate the Room yourself?"

"Your´e welcome. Oh no - my Daugther helped me a little bit with that. If have any question or need a Tour around the House, I´am sure she will give you a helping hand"

"Amalia was her Name right? I will unpack my bag and than introduce myself. I have seen her so shortly after our arrival"

"She needs her Time to get along with new People, but I´am sure the both of you will become good Friends"

Nadia was already finished with unpacking her bag and she got like her Daugther one of the Guest Rooms. Guzmán House had enough Space for an entire School Class and she was sure, that during the first days, she will need a city map to find her way from one room to the other. The Meeting with Guzmán Daughter Amalia was short and the blond-haired girl just said a few words, before she went back inside her room. But from the first Impression, Nadia was sure that she was a friendly but shy person. It would need Time to understand each other and to accept the Fact, that she needs to share her Home now with two strangers.

After Nadia left her Room, she could hear Valerios Voice from Downstairs and also Lu´s Voice. An Smile was now on her Face and she haven´t seen her best Friend for a long Time. Even both of them are living in New York - the Contact between Lu und Nadia became less. So the young Woman went downstairs to pull Lu in a warm hug.

"Amalia? Are you in there? Can i come inside?"

Nala was standing in Front of an Door, that have the Name from the Girl written on it and after she knocked on the Door, no respond came out of it. 

"Yes - come inside please", a soft and shy voice gave Nala an Answer and so the Teenager pushed the door open and went into Amalia´s Room. The young Girl was sitting on her bed, surrounded by many books and gave her an uncertain look.

"Oh... you are busy aren´t you? Your Dad said, that you can show me the House or the Town a little bit? Just if you want to. I thoughed about that we can make a little Snack for the Party this Evening? My Grandma teached me how to bake the perfekt Açma", Nala asked her with an friendly Smile. 

"Açma? What...is that?", Amalia asked without looking directly at the other Teengaer.

"You haven´t tried it yet? It is so good. Açma is a type of Turkish pastry characterized by its soft and flaky texture. The soft dough is traditionally twisted and rolled up into a bagel, which can be made in a sweet or savory version. It consists of flour, sugar, salt, yeast, yogurt, milk, eggs, butter, and olive oil. - To say it in a short way - it´s something you need to try", Nala explained and she loved this Treat. And thanks to the wonderful Baking Skills of her Grandmother, the Teenager was now able to made this Treat by herself.

"O..okay - I think it wouldn´t be a Problem, if we go the next supermarket to get the Things you need....", Amalia said, climbed of her bed and you could clearly see, that she neither felt happy with the Situation or that she wanted to spent Time with this Guest. But she promised her Dad yesterday Evening, after she talked for a While with Valerio, that she helps Nala to settle down and feel happy at their Place. And she would be a horrible Daugther if she wouldn´t keept that Promise right?


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad? Have you seen my Socks? I was sure i placed them in the bag a Minute ago. We can´t travel to your best Friends House withouth my favorite socks"

The young boy with black hair, blue Eyes and a fable for different special themed socks was looking for his father in the big House and he was sure, he placed his socks in the Bag just a few Minutes ago. And now the bag was gone as well. How was that possible?

"Dad? Where are you? Please don´t leave without me yeah?"

Confused the boy started now searching for his father. Not just it would be super unfair, if he left to visit his friend in Barcelona without him - no he wouldn´t be able to help his son finding the one thing that made him - who he was.

Well special themed socks and Bows for Suits were the Trademark from Diego Benavent Villada. He just loved it and now that his bag and his Dad were gone - he had kind of an Problem. 

"Grandma? Granny? Have you seen my Dad? And my bag maybe? Both of them just can´t vanish like that"

Diego stopped in front of his Grandmothers Andrea and Begoña. His Grandmothers were staying over the past few days and looked after him, while his Dad went to his last Therapy lesson at the local Hospital. Diego loved his Grandmothers so much, but as they just smiled amused about the situation, Diego let out an annoyed sigh. This was not funny at all.

"I think your Father went outside Diego - have you searched there already?" - said Andrea with an amused smile at her Grandson.

But Diego just gave her an simple no as an Answer. Of Course he didn´t looked outside. Why shoiuld his Dad just get out of the house with his bag and his beloved socks?

"He ist waiting for you in the Car _Cariño" - added Begoña smiling._

And at that Moment a big grin appeared on Diego´s Face, he thanked his Grandmothers for the Information and promised to call them, once the arrived safe and sound in Barcelona. 

"I called for you at least two Times - are you getting deaf Diego?" - Polo was sitting behind the driving wheel and gave his son an amused grin. It was  obvious that his 13 year old son had searched for him in a panick. 

"So you took my bag and my beloved socks Dad? You could a least came into my room - i was so scared that i lost it", Diego replied as his Dad started driving the Car to the next Highway.

"You´re more scared that you lost your socks, than that i drive to Barcelona without you?", replied Polo and got an honest look from his son. Sure his Socks and Bows were the most important thing to Diego and in some way Polo can relate to that topic.

After he was saved back all those years at the last moment - he spent a lot of time in a Clinic in Switzerland, to recove. Both  Physically and  Mentally. It was a long and though way but with the help of his mothers he was able to reach this goal.

But the best part was, that Guzmán forgave him about the death from Marina. It was an  accident and still up to this day, Polo is paying his debts. Slowly his old Firendship with his former best Friends Ander Guzmán recoverd and the texted each other over the past few years on Whatsapp or Facebook. But they never saw each other in Person after that dangerous night at the Club. But the others saw that he wanted to change, that he was truly sorry what happend and a few years ago even Lu  apologized for her mistakes. His life in Switzerland was slowly getting better, he found a stable job and he adopted Diego. 

The boy was treated horrible by his stepfather and his mother died after giving birth to him. The stepfather worked in the same Company as Polo and after he saw, how Diego´s stepdad tried to hit him in Public - again - Polo stepped in, went to the Police with Diego and adopted the young boy after the events - all that happend 6 years ago and Polo wouldn´t change a thing. 

"I also would be sad, if you went without me Dad", Diego added after a few seconds and Polo just smiled, turned on the Radio and tried to ignore his upcoming nervousness inside him.

**********

Unsure Carla was standing in front of the huge Alcohol lineup in one of the many supermarkets in Barcelona. She knew very well, that Guzmán texted them, there is no need of buying anything for the Weekend at his Place, but Carla couldn´t just show up there after the last Meeting, that was nearly 6 years ago, without anything that she can hold in her hands. She didn´t attend the Meetings so often, saw the children of her Friends not as often as she should and spent most of her Time outside of Spain. It was an miracle, that she said yes to the Party Weekend. But inside her, she was aware that she missed all of them so much - even Valerio - but most of them she missed Samuel.

After the Events at the Club her heart was breaking as she watched, how Polo was driven away by the  Ambulance. Still she didn´t loved him anymore as she used to - she cared about her former boyfriend very much. They knew each other so well. The good and the bad sides. After all he saved her life once more and she was a bit in contact with Polo after she went to Italy to study. Carla needed a fresh start, away from her Parents, Las Encinas and all the Drama - and now she was standin in a Supermarket and thoughed about wich Alcohol would be - good enough to bring along. 

She reached out for an simple wine and paid for it. After that Carla went back to her car. She changed over the past few years and looked forward to met all her old friends again - and maybe to look what become of Samuel - because after all there were still, deep inside her were feelings for Samuel - the question was just, did he feel the same way or did he find a new person he could gave his hurt and his love?


	6. Chapter 6.

"So what haven you all been up to? It´s a long time we haven´t seen each other for such an long time - Come on tell me about it" - Lu was sitting with an drink in her hands on one of the super comfortable chair near the Pool and was looking at her friends.

"Don´t be shy, there are no wrong answers - why don´t you start Samu?", Lu added and encouraged Samuel to start telling what life had brought him, during the last time they saw each other.

"I´am still a Lawyer, trying to take care of our kid - dealing with the new School, wich Mila is attending - nothing new", Samu said and took a sip of his beer. Since the old School of his Daugther was destroyed by a fire, it was difficult for him to deal with the new School, because it remembers him so much of Las Encinas.

"Wait new School? What happend to the old one? Wasn´t she visiting one near Sevilla?" - came it a bit confused from Valerio.

"She was, but her old School was destroyed from a fire. Than Rebe and i decided, it would be best, if Mila is going to an privat School near our new Home", Samue explained.

"Wait again, you didn´t told me you´re moving - again. You know i could helped you and Rebe with everything right?", Guzmán said with a bit of an shocked expression of his face.

"You didn´t answer my call about our Shopping Trip last week. Your Daugther picked up the phone and said, you were to busy with your Working", Lu said towards Guzmán.

"Lu, i really didn´t have Time to fly to New York just to go Shopping with you - besides i was really focused on my Work. I thouged you and Carla were so close again, why don´t you call her instead?", Guzmán replied and since he mentioned Samuels Ex-Girlfriend, the young Father looked up from his beer bottel for an Moment. Carla still didn´t arrived and he wasn´t so sure how to feel about her. It was so long since he last saw her.

"I did and it was Fun to go on a Shopping Tour with my best Friend, but i missed your typical Choices of funny T-Shirts", Lu  teased Guzmán with an amused grin on her face.

"Don´t we drive a bit away the Topic? I mean we can go shopping all together during the Weekend can´t we? I mean since what i heard about Barcelona you can find everything you need?", Nadia added and as much as the young Mother didn´t want to talk about her not so pretty Past with her Partner in New York, so much she was interested in what her Friends were up to, since they last saw each other. 

"You can´t tell me you lived most of your Live in Madrid and never ever been to Barcelona Nadia?", Ander said now amused and the young Woman just shook her head. She never had the Chance to visit Barcelona. Besided yesterday where she spent the Afternoon with Nala and Guzmán. From what Nadia has seen so far, Barcelona was pretty and interesting City.

"Okay who´s in with an Tour threw Barcelona after this nice Party?", Valerion said with an grin on his face and hold up his own hand. He mostly was alone with that Plan, but the Party Boy knew, that the others were so happy about this brilliant Idea, that there was simply no other option, than to do this Tour during the following days.

"Speaking of Carla, didn´t she want to join this Reunion as well?", came it a few seconds later from Omar.

"I think she is on her way - she at least replied to my E-Mail", Guzmán said to all this Question.

"Yeah what was that even about huh? I mean you could just called use, or use Skype. What was the E-Mail for?", Lu asked laughing. 

"I think it´s a habbit from his Work. Don´t you Business Administration People always write E-Mails about everything and it sucks totally?", Ander replied and teased Guzmán a bit about his Job.

"It was more realistic, that you all gonna respond to this E-Mail - and you did. So back to the Topic, since you know what Samuel and i were up to - let´s talk about you know. Why don´t you continue Valerio?", Guzmán said laughing and let Valerion have the Word. 

"Sure no big Deal. Since i already drank one of your Wine Bottles yesterday Evening, while talking with your Daugther about, how afwul Home Schooling must be and that she haven´t the chance to meet some cool Boys - i can say, that I´am still in Charge of the Marketing Aspects from Carla´s Wineries - her Dad still hates me for that, but i think that I´am doing a good Job - so tell us about your wonderful Live in New York - Hermanita _",_ that was Valerios Answer and he looked over to Lu, waiting for her Report about her Life over the past few Years,, the Gang haven´t seen each other.

"After i finished studying at the University in New York, i applied to a Job in a big Journalism Company with a focus on fashion - and today I´am the Leader of my Deparment", Lu explained proud. It was a hard way to get there, but she never gave up and could be proud of what she had reached in her life.

"So we have already a Lawyer, a Business Administration Boss, and a Leader of an Journalism Company Deparment - wow I´m impressed", said Ander with an Smile and opend another bottle of Wine.

"You became an Video game Developer, Omar is the professional barkeeper in your Town - and Rebe opend her own Martial arts Studio in Madrid - that´s so cool guys", Valerio said and who toughed that their life would turn out so cool?

********

Half an hour later Carla was joining the little Group who was sitting in the Garden, all on some Chairs and told them, that she was helping Valerion with the Maerketing and PR Stuff about the Wineries and that she had her University degree in Evolutionary biology at one of the Ivy League Colleges in the USA. It has nothing to do with the Buisness she is trying to take Care of along with Valerio - but Evolution was alwayas a Topic wich Carla found very intersteing and it helped her to get ride of all the Stress she had in Spain. 

"As is said, we are a mix of young People with weird Jobs - who want some Tequila?", Valerio said and just as he wanted to open the Bottle with Tequila, he almost dropped it, as he saw what Person came into the Garden - and how Ander and Guzmán stand up, to pull Polo in a Hug.

Sure everyone here was happy that Polo survied this dangerous Night all those Years ago - but most of the others were shocked, that he was Part of this Weekend Party. Even worse was that Guzmán didn´´t told them about it.

"You must be kidding right?", it came from Rebe and she looked over to the three boys, who still hugged each other as a sign an warm Welcome. 

While the other young Adult were starring confused at Polo, Ander and Guzmán, they noticed a few Moment later the young Boy with the black Hair , who stood a bit unsure a few steps away from Polo and looked, like he felt out of the Picture, or was not so sure how to act. 

"Guys, this is Diego - Polo´s Son", Ander introduced the young Boy to the Group and finally Valerio stood up from his Chair and pulled Polo, after the other two Boys released him from this little Group Hug, close to himself. He was happy to see him again.

"You didn´t look a day older Polo - you gonna have a drink with us and i hring Diego to the other Kids. Follow me - they must be in Amelia´s Room and play some Board Games i guess", Valerio said and after he took Diego out of the Garden, all views were at Guzmán. 

"i undestand this must be very confusing towards you - but some very wise Person once told me, that everyone needs a second Chance. Polo had made mistakes in his Past - we all had made them. And i carried this wave of Anger and Hate towards him about Marina´s Death with me for so many Years, that it was Time for Forgiveness. Ander an I were able to forgive Polo and we are on our way to built the Friendship towards him up again. Maybe you will be able to do the same - because he changed and he will be a better Person - i don´t expect from you that you all become best Friends with Polo, over this Weekend - but i ask you to act like we are normal Adults and not dumb ignorant Teenagers okay?"

Carla as well as the others nodded and the young Woman signaled Polo that he should sit down on the empty chair next to her.


	7. Chapter 7.

Catalina loved Madrid. She loved all her favorit places in this huge City. She would give anything to move back to her old home and hang around with her old friends. She never asked her Mother to start dateing her new Boss. Neither the young Girl had asked for an huge new house with more technologie, than she could ever pay by herself. It was all a new life and she wasn´t sure if she should feel happy for her Mom or not.

Catalina knew a bit of her Mothers Past and that Cayetana had a struggle with growing up in a poor Family. She wanted to reach out for the Starts and than when she was at the Top of her own Happiness - something happend, she fall hard down on the Ground. But Kitty never really knew what happend back than. Her Mother never talks with her about this Part. It was very strange - but the young Girl was sure, that all this happend during the Time, Cayetana was a Student at the Las Encinas School in Madrid. 

Every single Time, Kitty tried talking to her Mother about the Moment that changed her ´happy Life´ forever, Cayetana changed the Topic or tell her Daugther, to go upstairs and do some Homework, or clean up her room. Catalina would love to know what happend but her Mom is going to keep this Secret until she dies - it must be something really dark oder sad - otherwise the 13 year old Girl could not explain her Mothers sudden changes of Emoitions...or Topics to be honest. 

"...isn´t that a wonderful Idea Catalina?" - the happy Voice of the new Men at her Mothers Side made Catalina to switched her Attention from the Display of her Phone, towards her Moms new Boyfriend - Alejandro.

Alejandro worked for an huge and important Company , wich Headquarter was in the new City, that Catalina was supposed to call Home for a few Months now. Well he was the CEO of that Company, so the word ´worked´ wasn´t that fitting in well. Back to the new City Topic....This wasn´t her Home at all. Madrid was her Home - there still lived the Rest of her Family and all her old friends were there, as well as her favorit School and Football Team. 

"Sorry...i didn´t pay Attention - what did you say Alejandro", Catalina replied and she couldn´t understand the happy Emotions on the Adults Faces. Was there something she missed? What have they talked about? Was it something about her? Should she start paying more Attention?

"Are you ignoring my ´No Phones at Dinner Table´ Rule again Kitty? Okay put your Smartphone in the Living Room please. Or i take it and you get it back, when Dinner is over" - Cayetana said in a friendly but strict voice.

"It´s okay Caye - when i look at my Employees - and how often they are on their Phones, Catalinas daily Screen Time is wonderful....the Employees...not so much", Alejandro replied with an amused smile.

"So you´re as the CEO of that huge an important Company don´t have a limited Screen Time? That´s so cool. Maybe you can convince my Mom some day to do the same. So...why the both of you are looking at me so happy? Did i miss something?", Catalina said with an amused voice. 

Maybe she didn´t like Alejandro that much....he was there, he let the two Girls life in his not very cheap house and he hold her Back at...Topics like this...maybe it was worth a try to be...nice towards him, instead of playing deaf whenever he tries to start an Conversation with her?

":...Alejandro told you, that thanks to an Project, that helps Students near Sevilla - you can have a new Place at an Private School. And as Luck would have it - a few Kids wich Parent´s i went to School with are going there as well. Alejandro´s personal Assistants Daugther is going to that School and she got an eye on the Newbie´s - and the best Part ist, that you can continue your Dancing Lessons after School. Think about it - if you like to go to this privat School or if you like to stay at the School were you are now - whatever you do, it´s fine with us", Caye explained.

"...so i should switched Schools in the Middle of the School Year? I don´t know...i mean it would be grate to finally start Dancing Lessons again after School. But Mom you once said towards Grandma, that some of your old School Friends were not nice to you....isn´t it bad if i go to the same School with them...i don´t want to upset you", Catalina said and Cayetana gaver her an smile full of Love. Even if inside Caye the Hate for all her ´old Las Encinas Friends´ grew stronger every day.

"That was in Junior High Kitty - I´am sure everyone is a better Person now. We will give you some Time to think about okay?" - Cayetana explained and than the Adults strarted eating their Dinner - while Cayetana just looked down at her Plate full of nice Food.

It would be nice to start over again. Maybe she can find new friends - and bully all those Looser how were just annoying.

Later that Evening, when her Mother and Alejandro enjoyed some free Time in the Pool, the 13 year old went into the Office of her Mother and started looking for kind of a List or a note, that Cayetana has written about the Kids of her former Friends. And for Catalinas Luck, it dosen´t take long until she found, what she was searching for. 

On a small piece of Paper were standing a few Names. Carefully the Teenager took a Picture of it and than went into her own Room. She didn´t really want to know what her Mother and her Boyfriend were doing in the Pool. Besides Catalina would like the use the free Time, to search this Kids at Instagramm. And so she opend Instagramm and started looking for the following Names:

_Milagros García - de Bormujo_

_Mateo and Zehra Shanaa - Muñoz_

_Nala Shanaa_

_Diego Villada_


	8. Chapter 8.

"So what are we going to do now? We played with all the cool Nintendo Wii Games from you Amalia - didn´t Mila say something about spin the Bottle? Do we even have a Bottle to spin?" - Mateo was sitting on Amalia´s huge and comfy Bed and was looking at his friends in hope, they can find a way to say the next Game for an entertaining Evening. 

"We could take some of the empty Wine Bottles from our Parents. They are just chilling in the Garden anyway - they wouldn´t mind", Mila said and reached out for a bag of chips, to snack some of them while looking over to the TV-Screen on wich the last Wii-Game was still opend. It was Fun playing with the other kids one of the popular Wii-Party Games. But after almost 2 Hours it was kind of...not so funny anymore. So Milagros could understand, why Mateo wanted to play something else. 

"Oh I know! We can watch a Horror Movie again! Like last Time. Don´t your Dad has an Netflix Membership Amalia?" - Zehra said with an amused Smile on her Face.

"Uhm...do you remember what happend last Time, we tried to be cool and so grown up, to watch a Horror Movie all by our selfes over Uncle Guzmán Netflix Account...", Mateo said carefully.

"Oh Brother...it was a very long Time ago"; Zehra replied laughing. 

"Not really...maybe just 7 Years ago", Amalia replied smiling and all the Kids know really well what happend the last Time, they came up with an brilliant Plan, to trick out the Adults. It didn´t end well.

After they had switched the Disney Movie to an Horror Movie wich you didn´t need to entre the Code for Adult Content, most of the Five Kids were very scared and had Nightmares about Horror Clowns and dangerous Monsters for Weeks. After the Adults find out what the Kids watched, they never let them use Netflix alone when they get all together once a year - and that should have teached the Kids a Lesson - well at worked for the last 7 Years. 

But this Evening - this super cool Weekend in Barcelona - Things were different. Most of the Kids were 12 or 13 years and they could handle watching an Horror Movie. It would be something different than playing spin the Bottle and or trying to dance in Amalias Room to some Music that is playing over an super old Spotify Playlist from Zehra´s Phone. It was like Halloween came earlier this Year and since Amalia had her own TV in her Room - there was nothing that could stop the Kids.

"...come on we are cool right? And all our Parent´s are in the Garden, drinking Wine and talking about their uncool High School Life. It´s going to be funny - Mateo you can go into the Kitchen to get some more Coca Cola with Mila and in the meantime, we can choose the Horror Movie", Zehra said and before Mateo could protest against his Sisters Idea, Mila grabbed him by the Arm and went with Mateo to the Kitchen.

*******

"Let´s see what Netflix offers us this Evening. Oh that sounds cool - The Nun, Venom or Bird Box huh?" - Mila was sitting next to Amalia on her Bed - like the Rest of the Kids and their Attention went to the TV-Screen on wich was no the start side of Netflix and the following Horrow Movie Titels were just a few wich Mila read out loud. Thanks to Rebe the Child was mostly not afraid about scary Horror Movie Films. She sometimes watches the not so super scary Movies with her Mother and both Girls started laughing at the Jump Scares.

"That all sounds....scary. We can watch this Coraline Movie...you know that Girl that moves with her Parents in a knew Home - find a secret Door in her Kitchen and visits a strange World, where People have Buttons for Eyes? Thats at some Parts scary and....Mila stop laughing I´am totally honest", Mateo said and the Horror Movie´s that Mila and Zehra liked sounded afwul for Mateo. 

"You please don´t be such an Baby Mateo. If Uncle Yeray´s Son - Hector - would be here as well, he would be on my side", Zehra said with an sweet smile on her Face.

"You´re jsut saying that, because you have an Crush on Hector", Mateo replied.

"No! I don´t...that was three Months ago - I´am just saying, that Hector is so into Horror Movies, that he would fall asleep if we choose Coraline. Why couldn´t Hector come to this Weekend full of Fun Amalia?", Zehra replied and took an confused Look in Amalias Direction.

"Daddy didn´t like Uncle Yeray that much...and i think Uncle Samu didn´t like him as well", Amalia replied clueless and she wasn´t sure why her Father didn´t aksed Yeray and his Son Hector, wich were living in New York, to come here over the Weekend.

"And the Girl that was named after Lion Simbas Crush? Nala right? She is aware that we invite her to join us right?", Mila said and the young Girl didn´t like Nala so far. Sure she was Nadia´s Child and a bit to focused to play by the Rules their Parents set up, if you would ask Mila.

"Nala yes - i don´t know...maybe she wants to be in the Guest Room, wich she shares with her Mother? We baked some typical Turkish Dessert a few Hours ago...we can try some later if you want to", Amalia replied shy and she reached out for one of the many pillows on her bed, to cuddle it close, while Mila was starting one of the Horror Movies.

*******

"OMG...are you dumb?! Don´t go in there it will...oh shit he is going to die!"

While Mila and Zhera were sitting super hyped on Amalia´s Bed - Mateo and Amalia were trying to hide in Front of a Pillow, while the Main Movie Character was going to follow an mysterios Beast into in dark Room. And right before the Jump Scare could start - the four Kids heard an Knock on the Door - while Zehra paused the Movie - Amalia and Mateo were so surprised, that they jumped of the Bed and looked in Horror to the Door that opend. 

"Hey Chicos I´am...what are you doing huh?" - Valerio was standing in the Door and right before him was a Boy, the Kids never saw before. Valerio was looking from Zehra and Mila, who fastly turned the TV off - to Mateo and Amalia, who were sitting on the Floor and looked kind of scared.

"Oh hey Uncle Valerio - Mateo and Amalia said, we cannot kick them off the Bed within two Steps...they were wrong and we win - now Zehra and i can choose a Movie. We think about High School Musical or one of the Harley Quinn Movies - want to join us?", Mila said without getting red about lying towards Valerio.

"Nope thanks - we are having Fun talking about the past Days and drinking Guzmán Wine empty. So this young Boy is Diego - his Dad is Polo, wich is Friends with Guzmán and Ander - so he can join you for me - have Fun Chicos - hasta luego" - and with this Words Diego stepped into the Room, Valerio closed the Door behind him and while Mateo and Amalia were getting up again - Mila and Zehra looked from the new Kid, to the TV-Screen.

"So new Boy -i hope for you, that you like Horror Movies - and don´t stay in the Guest Room like Nala does. She is such an Chicken", Mila said.

"Chicken? Are you sure, that you used the right...word?", Mateo said carefully.

"She is scared like a Chicken is from a Fox...i know what i mean, when i said what i mean Mateo - so Newbie - sit down somewhere and let´s continue watch this Movie. Because we are cool and super grown up"


	9. Chapter 9.

It was her third Cup of Wine. How knews, that you stopped counting after the second cup? Carla was unsure if it was a good or a bad Point, that Polo was here. Of Course they still loved each other - on their on Way. They deeply care about each other - both kow the character traids and small edges of the other. They spent so many Years with each other and they will always care about the others Healthy, Feelings and their Life. Back in the days, when Polo was about to die in this Club, Carla was sure she was dying as well. Yes - Polo did a lot wrong and bad things. And he still need to pay for his Mistakes. But one Part of Carla was happy that he was finally getting better, that he is a Dad now and that Polo seems to be happy with his life.

"Are you still living in this small Town in Switzerland?" - Carla adressed Polo after she took a sip from her Wine. The green Eyes looked at her former Boyfriend and Part of Carla wants Polo to be happy, another Part still saw his bleeding Body in the Club, the sound of the Ambulance appeared in her Head and the News from Polos Mothers, that he must go a long way to get full recovery - it was all so hard for Carla to understand. She never ever would Polo to get hurt - or to be in so much Pain. But she never visited him in that Clinic in Switzerland - nut she send him a Card. 

"Si - I´am living still in that little Town - how are you doing? I heard, that after you finished School you went abroad and got an study graduation in Evolutionary biology at one of the Ivy League Colleges in the USA - was it like you always dreamed of Carla?", Polo replied and against Carlas Wishes, a small Smile was coming up on her lips. Of course Polo remembered, how she always wanted to study Evolutionary biology.

"It was - different from what i imagine it would be. There were no Frogs or Chickens, that you need to take care of or that you need to watch one week, to get into their natural behavior. It wasn´t the same Thing like with Torrijas", Carla explained amused. 

"You remember Torrijas?" - Polo replied surprised. It was during Primary School, when they had look for the Class Pet Hamster over the weekend, they took him home to Carlas House, named him Torrijas and the Animal got spoiled with Food and Attention during that Weekend. 

"Of course i do. This shitty little Hamster was kind of my first and last pet. And we both got into trouble for feed him so many Snacks over the Weekend. Do you remember, how Torrijas pissed on your English Homework?", Carla said with an honest Smile and both started laughing - while the recalled this very fare away, but still funny memory.

Samuel didn´t understand what was Funny about an Hamster, named after an Spanish Candy. Mostly he was maybe...just a bit jealous about this special bond, that Carla and Polo seemed to rebuild right now. Sure they have a past together but during the 6. Years there was not a single day, where Samu didn´ thoughed of his...of his true love. He simply never told Carla how much feelings he have for her.

"I know that look and bloody Hell - you should stop, before it gets to obviousl - see i found some Liquor in ´Mr. I´am an important Person in the Business Administration Section of my Companys´ Kitchen - have a Drink with me Samu - we need to enjoy our time, while MIla is playing with the other kids and i think during this Weekend, there is no point in quitt drinking - or behaving like an responsable Adult" - Rebe sat down beside Samu and she knew her Ex-Boyfriend very well. 

"Gracias", Samu said after he took one of the Shots, drank it and watched, how Carla und Polo came back to the Group. 

"The Kiddos are fine - watching some sort of Disney Movie - so who´s in with some fun Party Games" - Valerio said to the Group after he entreded the Garden and soon after the Mood was way more happy, careless and the Alcohol was working perfectly. They had the Time of their life - fun and they just enjoyed beign finally close to each other after so long.


End file.
